ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Earth-663
History Like many of the other Earths in the Multiverse, Earth-663 started as one realm, a realm that is religiously referred to as 'The Holy Realm', the 'Sacred Realm' the 'Kingdom of Divination'. This Realm was believed to be Ingloyai, the Realm of the Gods. it is believed (according to Ingloyism) that the Deities of Ingloyai gave their 'gifts' to the world and that is how the First Realm came to be. Later, however, the Oni and Dragons would fall into eternal war with each other as the Oni believed the Dragons murdered their prince. The First Spinjitzu Master, known as 'The Boy of Both Worlds' would take the Dragons side, as he had been raised by the Dragon Queen, Firstbourne. The FSM would go on to destroy the Oni Capital of Scorpius and created Oni Masks fueled with Oni essence to use in a ritual to wipe the Oni from the face of the First Realm, however many of the Oni escaped into 'The Wasteland', an isolated area outside the realms believed to be the gods 'Palit' for when they created the First Realm. The Boy, who went by Yin would use his powers of creation to make a new realm, free of the 'evil' of the Oni and greed of Dragons. This realm would be called 'Iwa'(岩). Yin would 'gift' this realm with four elements: Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. These four elements could be controlled by anyone. Suprise to literally no one the people abused the powers given to them, and yin took away the elements, also setting off the delicate balance the four elements provided the new realm. The Staff Council, which ruled as Yin's 'protectors', was warring an ex-member of the Council, named Amaru and his Kamurakacae, ending with Amaru's concoctions splitting up and finding a holder upon Amaru's defeat. Amaru's 'concoctions' would become the new Elements. Yin and his recently coming-into-existence siblings, Yany and Ying-Hua would help create a new realms, using the Four Golden Weapons to help them. This new Realm was called 'Ninjago'. After 'Ninjago' was created the Staff Council fell out of power and separated to work at the various nations that were beginning to form around the world at the time. Yin had since gone under the alias of 'Emperor Yoroh' and ruled the humans with an iron fist, and had many families reigning over his various provinces in his empire. Eventually, 'Yoroh' tried to conquer the Morcaracalalando Czardom with his army, only to be defeated by the Morcaracalalando and Tundrians, leading to his empire collapsing after the capital of Ito was burned to the ground and Yoroh was supposedly killed. The families that had once ruled over Yoroh's empire became clans and built up an army in order to defend themselves and their land. The Great War While the clans were dealing with their various quarrels the major Empires of the world were also dealing with their own battles. The Kingdom of Medleonia attacked the Morcaracalalando capital of Ashyateata and killed the Czarina Lisica and Prince Lucea. The rest of the Mocando Family would flee from Medleonia's forces, only to return later and be killed by the First Spinjitzu Master. After this, the survivors of the Morcaracalalando declared war on The Medleonian Empire, along with the Elvish Valkor Empire(which was going through its civil war), and the Tundrian Queendom(which ALSO had its monarchs killed by the Medleonians). This war would go on for nearly 200 years. Eventually, the Medleonian King was killed by an unknown Morcaracalalando supporter, leading to the Empire collapsing into civil war. Soon afterward the Elvish Valkor Empire was disbanded, and the Royal Pharoh was killed. The Tundrian Quili Family would come to rule and the Morcaracalalando established their new nation. part of the Great war would include the Arakashi Rebellion against the Elemental Masters and the Serpentine Wars against the Humans. Society Earth-663 is mostly based on the values of Blood purity and magical and/or Elemental skill. In ancient times it was very common for those of magical ancestry to look down upon the humans who had no powers. Elemental Masters were part of this as well. For the sake of blood purity, it was required for Royals to marry Royals, Elemental Masters to marry Elemental Masters, Major Clans to marry with other major clans. This was all due to the prominent religion at the time, Ingloyism being centred around the Mystic beings(Oni, Dragons, Elves, Serpentine, Tundrians, etc.) this practice excluded pure humans, who have no blood-born magical talents. However, one can be considered 'Mystic Blood' when they are a fraction of Mystic Blood(meaning they are part Oni, Elf, Dragon, Morcaracalalando, etc.) however, a cult of Blood Purity supremacists became prominent in many of the clans, known as 神聖血液. The 神聖血液 basically says that blood purity is the only way to maintan a pure soul therefore one with a pure soul could "Enter the Realm of the Gods upon death." This took root in the Hu-Fung and Alto clans, who forced inbreeding onto their children to "Keep the blood pure." In modern times, aside from 神聖血液(which is still very much common in many clans) the majority of the population don't support inbreeding with most clans and nations outlawing it. For most countires that are mostly populated by those of Mystic blood see themselves as better than humans and better than most hybrids. This is esspecially common in Morcaracalalando, who are the 'Narcisstis' of Ninjago. Most also disagree with the usage of the Six Arts, basically magic that requires the sorcerer to rip the lifeforce(also reffered to as Soul/Spirit/Essence/Ch'i) from the targe in order to harness the targets powers. The usage of the Six Arts expanded along with the expanse of The Medleonian Empire, and the expanse of the Tundrian Queendom. They mostly hate Humans for mostly humans use it, rarely awknowleging that not every human uses it for evil, as demostrarted throughout history most humans use it to destroy and reak havoc on Ninjago. Six Arts Black Magic Black Magic. - The most 'evil' of the Six Arts, requiring the sorcerer to rip the soul from its victems to use their powers. Essence Channeling, which is basically drinking liquified soul for the purpose of maintaining immortality is also a black art. White Magic White Magic. - The White Arts require the sorcerer to drain the lifeforce of the land itself to gain its powers. Grey Magic Grey Magic. - A sorcerer can create asoullink with a Shushu demon upon consuming a Shushu spirit, being able to call upon its power anytime. Dim Magic Dim Magic. - The user can basically have a game of catch with magic... Bight Magic Bright Magic. - The most powerful and complicated of the Six Arts. Dark Magic not to be confused with Dark Magic, though they are very similar. Dark Magic spells use some of the essence or soul of the sorcerer who casts the spell, taking a physical toll on the user. Dark Arts spells are normally cast through incantations in which the sorcerer speaks backwards. When a sorcerer uses the Six Arts version of Dark Magic, some of the essence that they took from a magical creature or being courses through them remains in their body, allowing them to cast some spells without the need for incantations or resources. Though some Dark Magic spells don't require limbs of magical creatures or 'outside resources' like Black Magic, some Dark Magic spells don't require either, instead being able to be cast with only incantations. The Dark Arts cannot be inherited unlike Oni Dark Magic, whereas every spell must be taught individually. However, the art of dark magic can be dangerous if not performed correctly. Inexperience with dark magic could cause severe damage to the body, draining the user's energy and lifeforce, possibly resulting in death. Beings That Can Be Found In Earth-663 * Morcaracalalando * Tundrians * Elves * Silkies * The 'Greater Ones'(forgotton) * Oni(few) * Dragons(few) * Serpentine * Humans Category:The Ninjago Multiverse Category:Multiverse Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:YocaiEmperor Universe Category:Alternate Universes Category:Alternate Realities